sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
BIGSTAR - Hooligan
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '날라리 (Hooligan)right|200px *'Artista:' BIGSTAR *'Mini Álbum: '''Hang Out *'Pista: 2 *'Género: '''Dance, Rap *'Idioma: Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 08-Agosto-2013 *'Agencia: 'Brave Entertainment' ' 'Romanización' Oh yeah You know Oh no I don’t really care what you guys call me I don’t give a shi… (BIGSTAR) Yeah Namdeuri nae geotmoseupman bogo Nadeoreo nallarirago rago Moduga songarakjireulhaedo It's ok nan meotjaengi nallari Namdeuri nae geotmoseupman bogo Nadeoreo nallarirago rago Hanshimhan ttanttararago haedo It's ok nan pomnaneun nallari Yeah That's right nan gangnamgu daepyohae Nallarirago songarakjilhaneun aedeulhante Keun geot han bang nalligo Naega jom jal naganikka shigi, jiltu Kkaneun menteu, eokji seokkin maltu Namdeulboda jom deo ppareun fashion sense Apseo ganeun nae norae Cheojin aedeul jageukhae ttwige haneun jageukje Warigari haji malgo jal bogo baewo Narimyeon nalmada oneun nallari anirago Nuga mworaedo nan nae gil geotji Jwisaekkideuri mworageon sanggwaneopji Blah blah blah mari manha geureojideul mara (Stop the bullshit) I am what I am Nareul yokhaedo nan nae gil geotji Jwisaekkideuri mworageon sanggwaneopji Blah blah blah mari manha geureojideul mara (Stop the bullshit) I am what I am Namdeuri nae geotmoseupman bogo Nadeoreo nallarirago rago Moduga songarakjireulhaedo It's ok nan meotjaengi nallari Namdeuri nae geotmoseupman bogo Nadeoreo nallarirago rago Hanshimhan ttanttararago haedo It's ok nan pomnaneun nallari Neoneun mwoga geurae mame an deuno Saekangyeongdeureun wa kkigo nanrigo Naega haneun kkorajiga ne nune kkol gatjiga Anaboiga gogaereul hwikhwik dollyeo ssahno Ijeneun a incheok haebeoryeogo haebwado Soyongeopji imi naege baeeobeorin taedo Hayan bekdo hwaji maenal tokgatun geurim jigyeopdago Nan geunyang nae jjodaero Nareul ttanrarararara bulleodaedo Naneun sanggwan anhae It's ok geuge nalgeol Nan rallarararararal noraena bureumyeo Salgo shipeo jom deo geurubeuhage Nareul nallarirarirari rago haedo Naneun sanggwan anhae It's ok geuge nangeol Every day nan pomnage (La di da di…) Namdeuri nae geotmoseupman bogo Nadeoreo nallarirago rago Moduga songarakjireulhaedo It's ok nan meotjaengi nallari Namdeuri nae geotmoseupman bogo Nadeoreo nallarirago rago Hanshimhan ttanttararago haedo It's ok nan pomnaneun nallari Geurae nareul yokhae (geurae nareul yokhae) Nega nareul amuri mwora haedo I don't care Mureotteutgo jitbalbado byeonhaneun geon amugeotdo No thanks Geudae nareul yokhae (geudae nareul yokhae) Songarakjirhago deung dollyeodo Baby It's ok Nallari rarirariragohaedo Mwora haedo byeonhaneun geon amugeotdo eopseo Namdeuri nae geotmoseupman bogo Nadeoreo nallarirago rago Moduga songarakjireulhaedo It's ok nan meotjaengi nallari Namdeuri nae geotmoseupman bogo Nadeoreo nallarirago rago Hanshimhan ttanttararago haedo It's ok nan pomnaneun nallari 'Español' Oh si, Tu sabes Oh no, Realmente no me importa que ustedes me llamen Me importa una mier… (BIGSTAR) Si Otros sólo ven mi apariencia externa Y me llaman hooligan Aunque todos me señalan con los dedos Está bien, soy un hooligan cool Otros sólo ven mi apariencia externa Y me llaman hooligan Incluso si ellos me llaman "artista patético" Está bien, soy un hooligan cool Si Así es, yo represento el distrito de Gangnam Doy un gran éxito a todos los chicos que me señalan Llamándome hooligan Porque soy hot, se ponen celosos Hablando justo sobre mí, con palabras forzadas Mi sentido de la moda es mejor que el de los demás Mi canción es de hace tiempo Soy un estímulo que hace cansada, la carrera Detente, para de hablar, solo mira y aprende Yo no soy cualquier hooligan No importa lo que digan, yo ando por mi propio camino No me importa lo que digan esos bastardos Blah blah blah, no hablen tanto, sólo paren (Para esta mierd*) Yo soy lo que soy Incluso si me maldices, yo ando por mi propio camino Si esos bastardos dicen algo, sólo me tapo los oídos Blah blah blah, no hablen tanto, sólo paren (Para esta mierd*) Yo soy lo que soy Otros sólo ven mi apariencia externa Y me llaman hooligan Aunque todos me señalan con los dedos Está bien, soy un hooligan cool Otros sólo ven mi apariencia externa Y me llaman hooligan Incluso si ellos me llaman "artista patético" Está bien, soy un hooligan cool ¿Qué es lo que tanto no te gusta de mi? ¿Por qué tienes gafas de color y te vuelves loco? Volteen sus cabezas, porque lo que hago No es lo suficientemente bueno para ti Pero ¿ahora intentas fingir que me conoces? No sirve de nada, tu actitud ya me hartó Estoy harto de la misma pintura en el mismo lienzo Sólo haré lo que yo quiero Incluso si me miran hacia abajo por ser un artista No me importa, está bien, ese soy yo Yo sólo quiero cantar lalalala Con un poco más de groove Incluso si me llaman hooligan No me importa, está bien ,soy yo Todos los días, lo hago cool (La di da di…) Otros sólo ven mi apariencia externa Y me llaman hooligan Aunque todos me señalan con los dedos Está bien, soy un hooligan cool Otros sólo ven mi apariencia externa Y me llaman hooligan Incluso si ellos me llaman "artista patético" Está bien, soy un hooligan cool Si puedes maldíceme (si puedes maldíceme) Pero no importa lo que digas No me importa Incluso si me rompes y me pisoteas, nada cambiará No, gracias Maldíceme (Maldíceme) Me señalas con el dedo y te vuelves contra mí Nena,está bien Incluso si me llamas hooligan Nada cambiará Otros sólo ven mi apariencia externa Y me llaman hooligan Aunque todos me señalan con los dedos Está bien, soy un hooligan cool Otros sólo ven mi apariencia externa Y me llaman hooligan Incluso si ellos me llaman "artista patético" Está bien, soy un hooligan cool 'Hangul' Oh yeah You know Oh no I don’t really care what you guys call me I don’t give a shi… (BIGSTAR) Yeah 남들이 내 겉모습만 보고 나더러 날라리라고 라고 모두가 손가락질을해도 It's ok 난 멋쟁이 날라리 남들이 내 겉모습만 보고 나더러 날라리라고 라고 한심한 딴따라라고 해도 It's ok 난 폼나는 날라리 That's right 난 강남구 대표해 날라리라고 손가락질하는 애들한테 큰 것 한 방 날리고 내가 좀 잘 나가니까 시기, 질투 까는 멘트, 억지 섞인 말투 남들보다 좀 더 빠른 fashion sense 앞서 가는 내 노래 처진 애들 자극해 뛰게 하는 자극제 와리가리 하지 말고 잘 보고 배워 날이면 날마다 오는 날라리 아니라고 누가 뭐래도 난 내 길 걷지 쥐새끼들이 뭐라건 상관없지 Blah blah blah 말이 많아 그러지들 마라 (Stop the bullshit) I am what I am 나를 욕해도 난 내 길 걷지 쥐새끼들이 뭐라면 두 귀를 막지 Blah blah blah 말이 많아 그러지들 마라 (Stop the bullshit) I am what I am 남들이 내 겉모습만 보고 나더러 날라리라고 라고 모두가 손가락질을해도 It's ok 난 멋쟁이 날라리 남들이 내 겉모습만 보고 나더러 날라리라고 라고 한심한 딴따라라고 해도 It's ok 난 폼나는 날라리 너는 뭐가 그래 맘에 안 드노 색안경들은 와 끼고 난리고 내가 하는 꼬라지가 네 눈에 꼴 같지가 안아보이가 고개를 휙휙 돌려 쌓노 이제는 아 인척 해버려고 해봐도 소용없지 이미 내게 배어버린 태도 하얀 백도 화지 맨날 똑같은 그림 지겹다고 난 그냥 내 쪼대로 나를 딴라라라라라 불러대도 나는 상관 안해 It's ok 그게 난걸 난 랄라라라라라랄 노래나 부르며 살고 싶어 좀 더 그루브하게 나를 날라리라리라리 라고 해도 나는 상관 안해 It's ok 그게 난걸 Every day 난 폼나게 남들이 내 겉모습만 보고 나더러 날라리라고 라고 모두가 손가락질을해도 It's ok 난 멋쟁이 날라리 남들이 내 겉모습만 보고 나더러 날라리라고 라고 한심한 딴따라라고 해도 It's ok 난 폼나는 날라리 그래 나를 욕해 (그래 나를 욕해) 네가 나를 아무리 뭐라 해도 I don't care 물어뜯고 짓밟아도 변하는 건 아무것도 No thanks 그대 나를 욕해(그대 나를 욕해) 손가락질하고 등 돌려도 Baby It's ok 날라리 라리라리라고해도 뭐라 해도 변하는 건 아무것도 없어 남들이 내 겉모습만 보고 나더러 날라리라고 라고 모두가 손가락질을해도 It's ok 난 멋쟁이 날라리 남들이 내 겉모습만 보고 나더러 날라리라고 라고 한심한 딴따라라고 해도 It's ok 난 폼나는 날라리 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop